phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
|starring= |first=February 19, 2009 (Disney XD) March 27, 2009 (Disney Channel US) |last= }}Season 2 is the current season of Phineas and Ferb. New episodes are first shown on Disney XD and then are broadcast on Disney Channel US as Disney XD is considered to be the new home of the series. The season started with "The Lake Nose Monster" on February 19, 2009 on Disney XD US and on March 27, 2009 for Disney Channel US. "Tip of the Day" premiered on Toon Disney on January 23, 2009 and served as an unofficial launch of Season 2 until the channel's replacement by Disney XD. Three Season 1 episodes ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", "Unfair Science Fair" and "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") were held until just prior to the Season 2 premieres on the two channels. This season also saw the series' first Christmas special, "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", and a musical clip show entitled "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown". A date for the completion of Season 2 has not been announced. See Background information for more details. Title sequence changes For Season 1, the images that appear behind Phineas and Ferb while they are dancing were from the Original Pitch. For Season 2, these were changed to pictures from the Season 1 episodes. Starting with the episode "Don't Even Blink", as the camera zooms in on Phineas as he is sitting under the tree at the beginning of the title sequence, he is smiling. Main Characters and Cast Episodes In the table below, the following abbreviations are used: DXD = Disney XD; DC US = Disney Channel US. Production Codes are being assigned as the episodes air. They will change once the official list for Season 2 is released by Dan Povenmire or Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Production codes for Season 2 are unconfirmed at this time. Background information * Season 2 was originally scheduled for 26 episodes. Thirteen more episodes were ordered on July 27, 2008, bringing the total up to 39. The press release can be read here as it may not be available on the Disney Channel Medianet or the Disney XD Medianet sites any longer. * Disney typically considers a half-hour broadcast to be a single episode, while this wiki counts individual titles as an episode. * As of June 20, 2010, fifty individual episodes have been broadcast in the United States, with three other episodes premiering in other countries in April and June 2010 (five 22-minute episodes and 45 11-minute episodes). This brings the total of episodes aired to 27, leaving 12 episodes yet to air for Season 2, using the Disney definition of a half-hour broadcast. * The following episodes may or may not count against the total of 39 episodes for Season 2, as they may be considered special broadcasts that are separate from the season. They are not included in the above totals. :* "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" — If counted as a Season 2 episode, it will probably count as one episodes since it was a half hour-long broadcast, using the Disney definition. :* "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" — If counted as a Season 2 episode, it will probably count as two episodes, using the Disney definition. (It was paired with "S'Winter" and sometimes with "Toy to the World" to fill out the full hour on the Disney broadcasts, but trimmed down to 30 minutes for broadcasts on local ABC affiliates.) :* Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You! , — If counted as a Season 2 episode, it will probably count as two episodes since it will be an hour-long broadcast, using the Disney definition. See also * List of songs * Big Ideas (Nearly impossible plans) * Doofenshmirtz's Schemes and Inventions * ''Phineas and Ferb'' merchandise Footnotes Category:Lists